Imagination
by Aceofspades09
Summary: There's a transparent grinning boy sitting next to you, obsidian eyes glimmering as he puts a finger to his lips. (Outsider's point of view, and a cinch of Naruto)


You've always known you've never been alone.

There was always a warm comforting presence behind you. Through the thick and thin, someone was always next to you. You suppose that this is what most might call an imaginary friend. But what was right in front of you're eyes was most definitely real.

You know that if you were to ever consult a friend, the only thing you would receive is being told off. Being called crazy, insane. Caught up in an imaginary world.

 _And maybe that's all it was._

* * *

A friend offers you a glass of water and a piece of cake.

You feel that it would be impolite to refuse though you don't exactly favor strawberry cake. As you open your mouth to reply, the atmosphere in the room swiftly changes. That subtle warm presence grows until out of the corner of your eye you can see a sphere of light take a form. The words die in your throat.

A grinning transparent boy sits right next to you. The glowing warmth is stronger than before. You turn towards him, your eyes wide in surprise.

The friend turns to the direction you are looking, a confused expression on her face. You realize she can't see the boy.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

You close your eyes, and then open them. He's still there. A golden aura surrounds him. The boy chuckles, a soft happy sound. He brings a finger to his lips, mischievous obsidian eyes sparkling.

You face your friend again, assuring her that you are fine. She heads into the kitchen to grab a slice of cake for herself.

You turn immediately to face the boy, only he's no longer there.

* * *

You head down a busy street, recalling the incident from weeks ago.

The boy now is but a small fragment of your imagination, or so you tell yourself. Nothing more, nothing less. But that comforting presence hadn't once faltered, in fact, it had only grown.

Shoving the thoughts out of your head, you walk faster. A soft smile lights up your face, and anticipation fills you. Anticipation for what? You don't know, or really care for that matter.

And that was ok.

* * *

 _But happiness can only last so long._

Dark thoughts swirl around in your head. The yells outside the door only enhance it, and the world looks so dark. Shadows haunt you. A crash resonates through the house, more yelling, pleading even. And finally a scream.

You cover your ears, hoping for salvation from the frightening noises. Must they always fight? You close your eyes as well, attempting to shut out reality.

You feel a gentle tap on your shoulder, your whirl around, and there he is. The boy with glimmering obsidian eyes and a warm golden aura. He seemed to radiate something… _kindness?_

He smiles at you, and suddenly the colors of the world have returned, if not brighter that before. He sits down next to you, legs crossed. That smile has widened into a toothy grin.

He slowly reaches up to grab a worn straw hat perched on top of his raven hair, and places it onto of your head. With such a gentle gesture you can't help but let tears you've been trying to hold back fall freely.

 _"You look lonely,"_ he says. His voice sounded so soothing, and there was something so irresistibly joyful to it.

And out of the blue, another sphere of golden light materializes in front of you. It begins to take shape until a pair of cerulean eyes are staring back at you.

This boy with golden hair contrasts greatly from the raven haired boy. His orange jumpsuit catches your attention, differing from the other boy's bright red shirt, as well as the flame etched cloak he wears. But a joyful smile lights up his face as well.

Both boys illuminate _such happiness_ that you can't help but chuckle.. well, half chuckle and half sob. The raven haired boy swiftly reaches for your hand.

It's warm. It's comforting.

The golden haired boy opens his mouth and slowly weaves a tale, of adventure, pain, sadness, happiness, excitement. So many emotions swirl around the tale that you end up caught in a _different reality._

 _No screaming parents._

 _No hiding in a corner alone._

 _No loneliness and suffering._

 _No sadness._

You sit there for hours, listening to the beautiful tale. And then it's the raven haired boy's turn. Adventure, friendship, suffering, anticipation, love. They fall out of the raven's mouth, along with his silly hand signals as well.

Together you fall into another tale, the warm presence next to you through it all. Spinning, whirling and weaving through yet another _bewitching_ tale.

Once the spell bounding story ended, you sit in silence, the transparent boys still grinning. And slowly, gradually, your face lights up into a smile. It's as though a missing piece of your soul has finally returned, and new found happiness keeps a smile etched on your face.

You talk for hours with them, about everything thing that comes to your mind. You laugh and snort and giggle with them, and you know for sure that this is the happiest day of your life.

After a while, the two boys stand and take a step back. You stand to meet them, a questioning look on your face. Simultaneously they raise their hands, gesturing for you to look behind them.

Suddenly one after another, transparent people materialize in front of you. People from the enchanting tales from before. Each of them with smiles or eyes with a soft shine in them. Faces along with names, gestures and words. _Things that made you love them._

And once again, tears flood your eyes, and your feelings are so great that you can't express them in words.

They gently walk forward, and you find yourself embraced. You feel at ease, and your worries melt away. A soft smile tugs at your lips. Then just as swiftly as they came, one by one, they vanish until only the two grinning boys are left.

The boy with cerulean eyes thanks you for listening and you protest with a thank you of your own. He gives you a final smile, and you reach, but he vanishes before you can say a word.

Quickly you turn to the raven haired boy, only to see that he as well has grin on his face, and never before had it occurred to you that smiles could be so heartbreaking.

"Don't go, don't leave me," you say, in despair.

"I'm not leaving, we will always be here," he softly pats your chest.

Right where your heart is.

And that's all it takes, because you know that he will always be with you. That they would always be with you. That a warm comforting presence would always be behind you, only a step away.

 _"You don't look so lonely anymore."_

Those obsidian eyes glimmer, and he puts a finger to his upturned lips. And once again, before you realize it, he's gone.

The straw hat on your head bursts into glowing orbs of light that reminds you of rain. Glowing rain. You slowly walk backwards until your back bumps into the wall, and then you slowly slide down, treasuring the warm feeling in your heart.

* * *

A few years have passed since you last saw the transparent boy.

Life has been a lot better, and those monochrome days are a thing of the past. And as promised, that glowing warmth is still there. The thought that the boy may have abandoned you never crossed your mind, not once.

Though you have tried to explain more than once to close friends about a grinning glowing boy and a breathtaking tale, they see the dreamy far off look in your eyes and the only reaction you receive is blank stares, or being told that it's all in your head.

Maybe all of this was just in your head. Maybe these people are only imaginary friends.

Maybe that's all it was.

 _Or was it?_

* * *

 _A/N Why yes, I do realize that I added a cinch of Naruto. I didn't really consider this a 'crossover'.. so I chose to lean on One Piece._


End file.
